Void Scars
by samgurlalways
Summary: Mia Burke lives in pure hell. No one knows that she wears a strong mask, shielding her from herself and her past. Can Harry help?
1. Prologue

A/N(Please review, again this is my second fan fiction, just because I absolutely love Harry Potter! Tell me what you think, either good or bad. Now enough ramblings on to the story.) LANGUAGE WARNING!

Full Summary: Mia is tormented by her past and present, but continues to put up a strong mask, exuding happiness while in despair. Unloved by her parents and shunned by kids at school, she cries and prays at night to be saved, before she finds a way to kill herself. A tragedy insues, leading up to a strangely aged- looking letter with a large seal on it, addressed to her 'room in the basement'. Answering this paper takes her on an adventure she will never forget, and true love she will always have.

**Prologue**  
"STOP," Mia screamed, hitting Mark weakly on the back. He didn't even look back, ignoring her as he slammed his fists into Mia's best friend, Sarah. She could only watch as the person who tried the hardest to help her get beaten to a pulp.  
"Help me," Sarah, said in a ragged whisper, tears streaming down her face, twisted in pain. Mia made one last attempt , pushing Mark onto the floor, failing to notice the jet of grey transfer into Mark. She bent down to Sarah, who was unconscious, but breathing. Mia didn't feel the tears on her own face as she picked her shirt off the floor, quickly but carefully wiping the blood from Sarah's face. Suddenly before she realized it, she was lying on her back , her head throbbing.  
"What the fuck did you do,"Mark yelled, towering over her. Mia remained silent, staring up at him with scared eyes. He hit her hard in her chest, "What the hell did you stab me with?"  
She winced, her face blank, but utterly confused "What are you talking about? I have nothing to stab you **with**. It doesn't matter, she was ... just trying to help," she whispered.   
"Heifer, I'm your boyfriend, I can do whatever the hell I want with you," Mark growled, forgetting the small stab wound at the top of his back, while glaring at Mia.  
"No, you can't," she whispered, even quieter than before.  
"WHAT!" he screamed, slapping her hard against the face. Mia glared back at him, angry for getting Sarah in this mess in the first place.  
"I'm not one of your little girlfriends, that will **put out ** for you just because you say so," her voice rising. She started to get up, but was kicked viciously in the stomach. She coughed violently, emptying her breakfast on Mark's bedroom floor.  
"Stupid bitch," he hollered, kicking her again, and again, even harder than before. She gasped, gagging for air as she threw up blood. She watched helplessly watched as Mark kicked her again, before everything went black.

later,  
**tortured soul aka Samantha **

**I did this story differently on another site, but I decided that this would be perfect HP fic, than just another teen story.**


	2. Obvious Secrets

**In the last chapter... **

**"Stupid bitch," he hollered, kicking her again, even harder than before. She gasped, gagging for air as she threw up blood. She watched helplessly watched as Mark kicked her again, before everything went black.**

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, thanks and please review. I hope u like...  
Now on to the story...**

**6 months later...**  
Mia Burke jumped out of her sleep, in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She looked at her alarm clock, which read 3:45, and cursed herself silently. She hadn't been able to sleep or eat properly, since what had happened to Sarah. She sobbed quietly, remembering the image of her 'sis', lying on the floor, pale and weak. Mia gently shook the image from her head and got out of bed. 'I might as well get ready,' she thought.

She left her room, tiptoeing to the bathroom, before she remembered she was the only one home. Her mother, Lira, wouldn't be back from her work shift, until an hour after Mia left for school. Thankfully, her step - dad, Ryan, didn't get there until the afternoon. Lira was a emergency room surgeon at the local hospital, and was always on call. Mia wasn't really sure what Ryan did, but Lira loved him so it didn't really matter. They had been married for five years , and she guessed still loved each other. Mia hated him, he was **too much** like her biological father.

Mia and Lira weren't that close, due to some things in Mia's past. Sometimes she doubted whether or not, her mom loved or **even liked** her. When she was younger, her biological father, Nate, was loving and caring, treating her exactly like his other smaller children, Rose and Tristan. That was until both Rose and Tristan were killed in a automobile accident, ironically a hit - and- run. It was ironic because that was all Nate did after their deaths, and only to her. Her father started to touch her secretly, hitting, and degrading her without a sliver of regret, but her best friend witnessed it on one occasion. Her friend, Sally, went directly to her parents and the police quickly came to pick him up. Before they got their, however, her dad committed suicide in front of his already more than abused child. Mia quickly shuddered at the thought and turned her thoughts away from that terrible day that haunted her dreams and reality.

Mia walked into the bathroom, closing the door, and glanced into the mirror. Her face was flushed from the dream, and her hair was everywhere, but her ice-blue eyes, at least, weren't red or puffy. She cleaned her face with cold water and brushed her long, wavy, black hair out of her face, before going into the shower.

Afterwards, Mia stood in her closet, walking around in circles. "What am I going to wear," she said out loud to herself, She finally picked up her new jeans and her pink, off-the-shoulder top and put them on. She brushed her hair down, curling a few, before she realized the time, 5:50. Mia quickly got her shoes, putting them on, as she snatched the money her mom gave her off the dresser, putting it in her pocket.

Mia's bus didn't come until 6:25, but she had stuff to do. She out all 6 pill bottles she had to take. Because of the accident with Mark, she had recurring ulcers and they tended to get irritated if it was hit or if she was under a lot of stress. So she had medicine for stress too, along with pain medicines. Too high strung to eat, Mia quickly got some juice, drinking it before she locked the house, walking to the bus stop.

MBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMB-------------MBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMB

Mia glanced around, slightly irritated, the bus was late. She thought back to when she came here to Pitt, NC away from her life, Sarah, Mark... from her old town in Alexander, NC. She had begged her mother for months if they could leave, but she wouldn't until Mia told her the truth. It had been so hard to hide what had happened, Mia had told Lira that she couldn't remember who hurt her and Sarah, and Sarah hadn't pressed any charges against Mark. After the truth was revealed, her mom got Mark expelled from his private school and he was sent to a juvenile detention center, um called Kaban or something like that. But, he was out now, his dad, some kind of police officer, made sure of that.

Before she had told the truth, Mark had been harassing her, calling, trying to come over, and apologizing, but she had ignored him. But it didn't work and the sorries had turned into threats. Mark had seemed perfect at first, an wok student, played on the wrestling and hockey teams at school, and charming to boot. He had crushed on her for months, integrating himself with her family and friends. Soon after, she realized that he was actually distancing her from her friends and family, but she didn't realize how much until the attack. He had hit her before, yes, but always made up an excuse, saying that he was stressed or drunk, and that he was terribly sorry. He had her programmed to hide every little scar, making her wear long, black clothes and makeup to hide his abuse. She **still** didn't see that the scars from her past ran deeper.

Mia smiled slightly , remembering how her brother reacted when he found out about the attack. Justin was a marine and had wanted to kill him with his bare hands for touching his baby sis, but Mia wouldn't let him. Justin, along with her mother had resented her for quite sometime, due to the accident. Unlike her mom, Justin had quickly forgiven her after realizing that she was hurting too, if not worst than all of them. Despite the apology from her son, Lira's anger and sadness, turned to hate, and only seemed to increase each day. Her mother tried to be affectionate, but it was all a mirage and Mia made herself believe that her mother loved her. She quickly wiped her tears away, as she heard two people coming behind her.

They were whispering quietly to each other, but Mia could hear every word. "Did you hear about her," she heard a boy ask.

"Yeah," a female replied, "Heard that she lied about her boyfriend attempting to rape her over in Pitt. Even made it look like her and her friend were fighting with him." "What a bitch," they both shouted loudly, before walking away and standing on the other side of the bus stop.

Mia stared after them, clasping her hands together behind her so they would stop shaking. 'Why do they do that,' she thought sullenly to herself. 'I've never done anything to anybody, but everyone treats me like crap.'

Mia was top in her class, but didn't really try. That was another reason for them to hate her. ' I do what my teachers ask, but only two of them even like me.' When Mia first came to Pitt, she had tried out on most of the teams: cheer leading, choir, science, trigonometry, and track. They all complimented her on her skill and flexibility, both in sports and handling school work, but after they heard 'the story', she had only been allowed to do track and choir.

It seemed every one hated her and it only got worst when Mark was released from Kaban(or whatever). His father had 'connections' as the older boy put it, and soon moved to the same town as Mia. She didn't even bother to say anything to her mother because she doubt she would receive a solution. Mark now had been attending Kelly Johnson High for a month, and had done everything in his ability to corner her somewhere alone, but she hadn't allowed it. Mia wondered just how long she had before he got what he wanted from her.

MBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBP----------------HPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMB

After the uncomfortable bus ride, Mia reached her locker without being 'accidentally' pushed, fondled, or cursed at, an unbelievable feat for her at this school. She quickly gathered her books for the next class and went to homeroom. Mr. Laden was her chorus teacher, as well as her homeroom teacher, and treated her fairly well. He knew her passion for singing and had trained her over the past couple of months to get her voice to perfection. Many thought of her as his favorite student, but he had never mentioned it.

Mia went immediately to his desk and talked with him about his weekend, avoiding the stares on her. Most boys...and men at the school lusted after her constantly, but kept there distance for the most part because of Mark. Girls hated her for... well she didn't really know why, but they did. She finished speaking to the elder man, before sitting in her seat in the front row.

MBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBP----------------HPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMBHPMB

'Look at her she really was beautiful. I love her like a daughter. A perfect student, good conversationalist, and spectacular singer. The only thing different about her was the fact that she was a witch, a powerful one at that, and didn't know it,' Mr. Laden thought fondly.

He had been placed as a teacher here just to watch over her and her ex- boyfriend. Mark was a wizard and only attended this school so he could be in contact with Mia. Albus Dumbledore had stationed the auror here to observe them both for different reasons. Mark had dabbled in the Dark Arts and the headmaster at Hogwarts, decided it would be best if the boy took a break from the wizarding world, after being in Azkaban for 3 months.

Mia was an entirely separate case however. Her mother, Lira, was a witch, but decided to live aside Muggles while raising her children. Because Lira had married a Muggle, only Mia had any trace of magic in her. At a young age, a block was put over her magic, and memory charms helped with most of the unexplainable things. Unfortunately, her two youngest children were killed in an accident. Later, it was told that Mia was enduring abuse of all kinds after the deaths from her father. When found out, he killed himself in front of her, but she had her memory erased of the incident.

Despite all of that, Albus had prodded Lira for years to allow Mia to attend Hogwarts. All the letters she might have received were hidden and the child's memory erased at each arrival. She watched her with a grandfatherly gaze, before starting class.

He of course was oblivious to the child's resistance toward her memory being erased of the rape and suicide and also never noticed the hatred and lust for her through other's eyes.

By the time Mia reached home that afternoon, she was more than ready to just sleep and be done with it. She went directly to the bathroom, locked it and took a long shower, forgetting that her step – father, Ryan, was on his way home.

WARNINGWARNING---------------ADULTTHEMES-----WARNING--ADULTTHEMESWARNING

Mia finished her hot shower and pulled on her long, terry robe before she walked outside the bathroom. She almost ran into Ryan, but quickly took a few steps back. Mia immediately cursed herself silently when her back hit the wall, which meant no where to run or hide. "Daddy, you kinda scared me," she said softly, staring at her feet. That was one of many things that he had gradually trained her do over the years, when speaking to him. She watched as his sock-covered feet appeared in front of her and tried her best to brace herself for what she knew was coming.

Ryan ran his hand down the length of her robe-covered arm and she shivered out of fear. He carefully held her chin up to look at him, staring deep into her blue eyes and saw his brown eyes reflected back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips roughly onto hers. He carefully stuck his tongue out tracing her tight-lipped grimace. Ryan moved even closer, pressing his lower body onto the skinny girl.

Mia continued to bite at the inside of her mouth, willing herself not to scream. All that would do is cause his filthy organ to roam in her mouth. He pushed her back further into the wall, forcing her mind to flash back to her own father doing the exact thing.

Ryan continued, running his hands through her damp long hair, along the scalp. He pressed softly in a particular spot that was hurt earlier when she fell yesterday from his abuse and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Before she registered that though, Ryan had already began to explore her, seemingly trying to lick her tonsils. His hands started to descend from her hair, moving to her chest as he roughly groped her.

Mia trying desperately to breath, gently pushed him away from her. Immediately her gaze fell to the floor, scared to look at his shocked facial features. " I'm sorry daddy, you said, you wouldn't do that,... you promised... no more. Remember? You almost got caught, you had to stop and you can't do it now... you said too risky, it's still risky, please don't," she whispered, glancing up at him timidly.  
Ryan looked angry, but caring all at the same time for a second, before he let his anger win.

"Nobody is going to know what I do right," Ryan growled.  
"But...," she started, but was stopped by a hard slap to her face. Mia fell back hard on the hard ceramic tiles, and shut her eyes in pain. She cried silently, feeling the excruciating pain in her wrists.  
"I don't want anyone to know... do you understand me now?" he asked darkly.  
"Yes sir... I mean Daddy," she answered, glad that he only gave her a dirty look for calling him sir. He nodded, helping her up from the floor reluctantly , and led her to her door of the bathroom.  
"Your mom is not coming home from work until tomorrow afternoon , ok?" Mia nodded, as she watched him walk away to his room. "I'll talk to you later, hey it might be even more fun this time," Ryan called from down the hallway and he laughed as he slammed his bedroom door.


	3. Alarm

(A/N): Hi, this story kinda got pushed to the side, while I worked on all the other stories I'm writing right now. Hmm, band slash, Harry Potter slash, original story, and this. Do you see my dilemma. But, I today, even though it's late, I've updated all the other ones, so I decided to do this one too.

Anyway, thanks to ariat girl for your review. S.K., thanks so much. Yes, she will be rescued eventually, under, well, sad circumstances.

I do not own Harry potter, I just like to mess around with J.K's characters. Mia is my character.

Ch. 3:

Two months passes by agonizingly slow. Mia kept up her placid demeanor, always calculating, watching her back, shielding herself from from the world around her.

No one noticed her gradually diminishing, no one care deep enough to look. Her eternal mask was chipping away, she was growing tired after more than a decade of evading dangerous questions, harsh treatment, and her mother's hate.

It seemed that in the past few months , Lira despised her even more. Although they rarely saw each other, each time was as if being under a microscope, your every movement observed. It was if the older lady expected her to sprout wings and fly like the weirdo people told her she was. Mia was beyond understanding her mother anymore.

Mr. Laden had faintly noticed her cheerfulness mutate into an emotionless beast. He hadn't informed the headmaster yet, and convinced himself he would do it soon. 'It's probably just a fight with friends,' he thought reasonably.

But in reality it had nothing to do with friends, but with Ryan. For the first time ever, he had actually penetrated her four weeks ago and had continued to do so every day, numerous times during the night.

Mia shivered slightly at her thoughts, unconsciously bringing her knees under her chin in class, in a childlike attempt to protect herself.

Mr. Laden noticed the peculiar position and the faraway look in her blue eyes and got out a bit of parchment discreetly.

Not having any time and it wasn't the place to summon a quill, he write in regular red ink.

Albus,

Ms. Burke is acting a bit peculiar today. Every so often she sits , staring at the wall in front of her in a trance, hands shaking almost violently. The other children haven't seemed to notice it, I do believe she might have unconsciously shielded her actions with magic. After these "attacks" , so to speak, the young girl then goes back to normal. A bright smile gracing her features when we talk.

As you know she is exceptionally intelligent young lady, so she finishes her work early. Usually, in the past, she would pull out a book and read, but that has not been the case in the last month. After her classwork and homework is finished, she stares off in space, a pained expression on her tired face. Now today she had started to hug her knees tightly presses to her chest. Now I don't know for sure, but please ask Severus for confirmation, but that seems like a daughter to me.

Good Day,

Auror Laden

Whispering the spell, half across the world Albus discovered it on his desk. After reading it in alarm, he fire called Severus. The Potions Master came through almost immediately.

"Severus, I have something for you to do," Dumbledore said grimly, twinkle gone from his wrinkled, blue eyes.

yea , I know it's short.bear with me..


	4. Tears

(A/N): Hi, this story kinda got pushed to the side, while I worked on all the other stories I'm writing right now. I've been having Major writer's block...

Mia walked in a daze to her room, her face blank, devoid of any emotion. Turning off her light, Mia sat at her window looking out at the dark sky. A range of emotions and wishes ran through her mind.

Her wish to leave her mother and father and fly away. Far away and never come back. Glancing the sky once again, before softly singing one of her favorite songs.

Dear whomever it may concern

I'm lost in thinking that the search goes on.

My pen is moving swiftly now

But there's still a chance to speak the truth.

This morning I woke up to a suicide of diamonds

Falling from the top of the skyline to the top of this high-rise

To the ground, or the pavement all around.

I Shall Laugh the Worst Laugh, Skylar's Dream

She smiled softly, looking at peace for the first time in days. Opening her eyes, she looked right out her window and blinked slightly in shock.

A pale, black- haired man stood staring unwavengly at her. Strangely, she didn't hide or scream, she felt an unnatural calm settle over her.

Mia felt completely placid and stared right into the man's onyx eyes. She smiled slightly at him and wasn't surprised when he didn't smile back. He didn't seem the type. But his bottomless eyes held a small amount of warmth and Mia unconciously took comfort in that.

Breathing in the night air, she waved goodbye to the stranger, before closing the window and going to bed.

Severus Snape stood at his 'stakeout.' Dumbledore had sent him here a week ago and he found absolutely nothing wrong as yet. He had decided to go back to school in the morning. 'If nothing has occurred yet, nothing will happen,' he reasooned.

Looking out the window of hi bedroom, he spotted her. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

His expert eyes noticed the glistening tears on her face and the anguished, yet ethereal song coming from her mouth. He watche dher, enthralled by her voice, frozen in his spot.

The smile that spread across her face was comforting at the end, and Severus sent a calming spread over her and she grinne devn more.

Finally opening her eyes, she spotted him. He expected her to be suprised, but she seemed to often see strange things. Merely blinkning, she then sent a smile over to him. Her smiles were infectious, and he found the corner of his lips twitching. After a while, she waved and closed the window.

Snape kept his open, sending a message to Dumbledore about her crying along with her immediate acceptance to strangers, before going to bed.

------------------------------------------------------TWO HOURS LATER

Lira Burke watched her daughter sleep, almost wishing , she could kill her now. She knew about what her late husband and her new husband had done to her.

Why such resentment?

She was getting tired of going between the wizarding world and Muggle. She was a Healer at St. Mungo's. But Lira was tired of dealing with Dumbledore, tired of dealing with Voldemort's attacks, she was so tired.

But she was mostly tired of Mia. Envious of her beauty, which had caught the looks of both of her father's. Angry of her intelligence and determination.

Frankly, Lira didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Turning to her dauhgter's wall, she wrote up in her own blood.

**SEE YOU SOON!**

Turning away from the wall, Lira went to the window before turning and flicking her wand at Mia.

**_Enervate_**

Mia jumped up, immediatey noticing her mother at the open window, smiling evilly at her.

"Mom...what are you..." she started to say, but Lira interrupted her.

"Bye _darling,"_ Lira shouted, throwing a cold glare at her, before jumping out the third-story window.


	5. Hope?

(A/N): Thank you guys soo much for commenting. I felt...kinda inspired so here...

Chapter 5: Hope?

Severus jumped up quickly as screams began from the house next to him. He silently disapparated from his bed to stand in Mia's room. He stayed invisible in the shadows as she screamed and didn't move as a young man came in, slapping her harshly in the face, effectively silencing her.

Mia whimpered, tears sliding down her face.

Ryan glared at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!!???!"

Mia pointed at the wall, but continued to stare, as if in a trance at her open bedroom window.

Snape turned, eyes widening at the words in blood. Forgetting his stealth moves, he ran from shadows, to the window, glancing down.

The bloody, mangled mess of Lira Burke lay unmoving in a shrub directly over Mia's window.

Giving an uncharacteristic gasp, he disapparated directly to Hogsmeade, running full speed to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster.

He failed to see the young man advancing to Mia when he left.

(A/N): You guys probably hate me right? Just playing, press the arrow down there, for another chapter


	6. Damaged

**(A/N): Um...next chapter?**

Chapter 5: Damaged

"Who the hell was that?" Ryan yelled, towering over the small form of Mia, who was slowly going into shock.

"N—Neighbor," she whispered dejectedly, knowing that Ryan was so messed up in the head he wouldn't even comment on his dead wife.

What did it matter? He had his 'precious' right in front of him.

"In your room?! SLUT!" he cried out angrily, backhanding her across the face.

Mia didn't even try to explain that she had no idea how he had gotten in here.

She didn't get a chance to either as he moved on top of her. Legs on either side of her body, practically crushing her with his lean frame. His brown hair curtained his auburn eyes, flashing like headlights.

Mia squirmed against him, but stopped immediately when he presses his arousal below her navel. HE glanced into her eyes daring her to object.

Lowering her eyes in a sign of haunting submission, and obediently pulling her top off. He growled harshly and she whimpered, the programmed sounds he had instilled in her.

Mia's step-father stared down at the beauty of his stepdaughter, not seeing a single flaw, despite her terrified eyes.

If he was really looking, he would notice the lack of shine in her blue eyes. The straight, ebony hair caressing her shoulders as if in comfort. Noticed the bruises that disappeared and reappeared each night like clockwork. Would have noticed the shaking lithe body beneath his.

A more observant, or shall we say humane man, would have been shocked at the sharp intake of breath as he plunged into her. Would have pitied her as she gasped out in silent, pain-filled screams. A proper man would have killed the bastard on the spot as he finished, leaving her cold and naked, spitting in her face as he left.

But he didn't see . And there was no one there to wipe the slime from her bloody face.

Mia curled up into herself, shielding herself into a ball. She didn't bother putting anything on, he would be back in a couple of hours.

He always was.

Mia curled into a tighter ball and fell into a restless sleep, but snapped out of it five minutes later as three loud cracks sounded in her room.

(A/N): Hmm, like? I'll do another one if I get at least 2 more reviews...come on...cookie?...juice?...


	7. A Little Information

(A/N): Ok, so... I was watching the Grammy's, listening to my iTunes, and watching my stats for this story. I'm so happy watching Justin Timberlake, listening to Death Cab for Cutie, and then I see my stats steadily getting higher. So...i decided to put out at least one more chapter tonight.

Chapter 5: A little information

Mia scramble dup, squeezing her legs tight against her exposed chest, her back against the headboard.

"Who's there," she asked softly, but suprisingly didn't scream.

A soft light filtered in from three different places in her room, growing until she could make out their faces.

Her breathing rapidly increased as she studied each person.

An old wizened man with a long, white beard and dark blue robes stood before her, a short stick in his hand. His pale blue eyes studied her under half- moone spectacles, his gaze somber and filled with pain.

Moving to another occupant, she blinked slightly at the middle-aged woman, in a witch's hat (of all things), another stick (albiet shorter), and a pinched nose. The older woman gave her a motherly look and Mia quickly shielded her eyes from the calculating look. She couldn't bear anyone acting like a mother, it was a bit unnerving.

At the last individual her her breathing evened out quickly. It was her neighbor in black slascks and a casual white shirt, but he seemed wrong in it somehow, didn't fit his 'image.'

Mia smiled slightly at him and received a nod back, but he stopped suddenly sniffing the air.

"Child," he paused, as if testing the word in his mouth, making sure to keep the anger out of his voice, "why do I smell blood...and semen?"

The woman and old man gasped as Mia bowed her head in silent shame.

Severus Snape took a small step towards the young girl, and lifted her head to meet him at the eyes.

"is this the first time... is that's why there's blood?" heasked quietly, but didn't remove his gaze from hers at the gasps behind him.

Minerva whispered furtively, "Surely not Severus, perhaps it is..." but didn't get a chance to finish the statement as an almost inaudub;e voice spoke up.

Mia wrapped her arms tighter around her body as she whispered, "He's been doing it for a while, maybe a month or so. He-- He's always touched me...and made me touch me," she paused her shoulders shaking slightly, "k—kissed me, beat me,..but never actually put ...his filthy dick in my body."

She rocke dback and forth unconciously, continuing her mantra, " N-- Never 'til a month ago... Lira's dead...she knew..."

Snape moved and placed two gentle hands on her shoulders, steadying her, while no other person moved. She glanced up with terror- filled eyes, as if she just realized what he's been doing to her.

"How many times Mia, why the blood," Severus repeated.

"T-- twice a night or more," she whispered, and her eyes filled with tears, but none dropped, "and there's a-- always blood."

A sudden bang, followed by others sounded at her door. The professor's watched as Mia banished any sign of tears from her eyes and jumped up, pushing them all in her close before she calmly yelled yes.

"You okay?" Ryan asked opening the door, stark naked, his penis already hardening.

"I' m fine Daddy."

"Good, I'll be back in a minute babe," he paused, roughly gripping her waist, before driving deep into her entrance. "Get nice and ready for daddy okay?"

He waited for her nod before continuing, "Now that's Mommy's gone, we have more time to be together," he leaned forward, sucking on her bottom on her lip, before pushing her to the floor and leaving.


	8. Unforgettable Memories & New Places

_**(A/N): I am a very happy author:)**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews...keep them coming.**_

**Void Scars: Chapter 8: Unforgettable Memories and New Places  
**

The professors watched in shock as Mia moved to a small bucket in the corner, effectively emptying her stomach contents.

Snape rubbed her assuredly on the back, until she turned, her eyes pleading.

"Take me away from here. Please. Take me far, far away," she glanced down as she whispered, "Away from Ryan."

Dumbledore sighed quietly, "Yes child, you will come with us. Since we were already in your closet we have packed your clothes and everything else. You won't have to return here again. Get dressed and we'll leave ok?"

Mia smiled uncertainly at the elderly man, but ran and pulled on jeans, bra, etc.

Severus held out a hand as she finished and Mia latched on, and wasn't entirely surprised as she disappeared...she remembered doing it before.

She walked beside the professors and whispered, "Hogsmeade?"

Dumbledore turned to her suddenly, his face alarmed, "How did you know that Mia?"

Dark blue eyes looked into lighter counterparts, "I've been here before. After my dad killed himself, I wished to come somewhere safe...fun. I came here, you found me, and brought me back to Lira. You tried to change my memory, but I guess I'm immune. I remember each time you came. When something that defied logic happened to me.

Albus Dumbledore looked at her in unmasked shock and admiration, "I'm so sorry."

"No worries, just... don't make me go back."

"Rest assured, your stepdad will get what's coming to him, "Minerva growled.

Mia edged away a bit from the 'rabid' woman and glanced at the dark man beside her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him, as they reached the castle doors.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

The castle almost glistened with magic in the dark night. The candlelight was visible from outside letting the grounds shine.

Mia walked stiffly beside Severus and they made their way into the castle.

They passed a noisy room and Albus and Minerva waved goodbye to her and swept into a side entrance.

"What's that?" she asked quietly, daring a glance at the pale, tall man.

Usually Severus Snape hated pesky students asking questions, but he had grown fond of Mia Burke in the past few hours.

"That child, is the Great Hall. Meals are served there."

As they advanced millions of stairs, they both fell into a companionable silence, which was broken by the merry-voice of a red-cheeked woman.

"Hello dear, let's get you checked out, yeah?" she spoke kindly.

Mia smiled slightly back, before sitting on the bed, eyes closed as the witch ran her diagnostics.

Poppy staggered away from the bed slightly as she finished, "Mia..."

The young girl merely shrugged at her hardships indifferently and stayed silent as the mediwitch gathered three different healing potion for the injuries, thanks to Ryan.

Mia jumped off the bed as soon as she was finished, eagerly going over to the quiet Severus.

She took him the hand and led him out the door saying, "Later Poppy," as she left.


	9. Magically Capable

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Tainted Angel**

**Chapter 9 : Magically Capable**

On their way back down the stairs, Mia glanced up and asked, "Is there anyway I can take a shower Severus?"

The Potions Master inwardly smiled at the casual use of the first name, but nodded outwardly. He brought her down to his personal quarters and showed her to her temporary room, her Muggle clothes already in her wardrobe.

Twenty minutes later, Mia was dressed in a pair of dark-blue jeans and a black wife beater. She pulled on a black sweater, before walking out, her hair cascading on her shoulders and down her back.

She walked eagerly to the older man, who was hunched over piles of papers.

"Severus?" she questioned. The man lifted his head immediately, with a questioning gaze on his face.

"Feel better?" he asked, standing from the desk and moving in front of her.

She nodded slightly, but her eyes brightened as she got an idea. "Sir, if it's not too much trouble... can I go to the hall too?"

Severus eyed her critically, "Are you sure you feel good enough for that yet?"

In her head Mia flashed back to a couple of hours ago with Ryan, but merely blinked outwardly at his question. "Yes, I feel great, please can we go?"

He gave her a small nod before sweeping out the door, Mia at his heels. Leading her to the staff's entrance, he motioned her inside after him.

Severus took his seat at the head table ,as Mia walked slowly beside him. She took a seat as well, frowning at the almost clinical stare from the Headmaster.

She smiled and unconsciously pushed into his mind, 'You can't get into my head Albus.'

Dumbledore at least had the decency to lower his eyes in shame, before he motioned for her to come talk to him.

As she stood, she realized the loud Hall had broken out into a 'sea' of whispers, and she lowered her face from the kids looking at her.

Albus stared at her admiringly, conjuring up a chair beside him for their 'conversation.'

Mia nervously sat, and stole a glance at Severus out the corner of her eye. He subtly smiled at her and she was immediately reassured.

"Yes sir?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze from the students.

"Mia, you will be attending this school for the duration of the school year. Hogwarts was supposed to be your academic choice since you tuned eleven, but your mother forbid it," he paused slightly as Mia's eyes wondered to the 'condescending' Professor who was silently lending her strength

"Continue Albus," she spoke softly, not taking her eyes off the pale face a few seats down from her.

"We have already explained Hogwarts to you in its entirety on the way here... do you remember?"

"Yes, the four houses, ruled, all about my magic, and you said you will tell me later about my parents, right?"

She let her gaze move from Severus to the Headmaster for a split second before she realized the hall was silent and everyone was listening to their conversation.

Mia stared fiercely at the silent tables for a second, before a light-blue flame appeared in front of her, and quickly spread , like a shield in front and around the staff table.


	10. Questions and Guilt

**(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming. Padme4000, I love it too!**

**Chapter 10: Questions and Guilt**

Mia blinked rapidly for a minute, her eyes widening as everyone, including Snape's mouth fell open.

She dropped her head once again out of habit. 'I did something wrong again', she thought dejectedly.

As soon as she stopped looking at them, the sky blue fixture disappeared and the Great Hall was silent.

"What was that Mia?" Dumbledore inquired, his bright, blue eyes twinkling.

"Sorry...he..eavesdropping gets you hu- in a lot of trouble," she spoke quietly, stopping herself from saying certain things.

The old Headmaster nodded before switching the topic, "You will have to be sorted into a house that you will live in and belong to, are you ready?"

Mia glanced at the curious faces looking at her and shook her head no. "Can I be sorted tomorrow night?" she asked hopefully.

Albus Dumbledore stopped eating, turning fully to Mia. He was a bit surprised, no one had ever asked him that before. "Well, um," he stopped, remembering what she had just came from. "Sure, why not Ms. Burke, there is about a half a hour left until dinner is over, see what kind of people you will be around?"

Mia cringed inwardly at the thought but outwardly smiled at him, before moving from her untouched plate and back over to the Potions Professor. Dumbledore noticed and called, "Mia, your not hungry?"

The small girl paused mid-step, but didn't turn around, "**_No sir, I'm fine_**," she spoke, a small tremor in her voice.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, wondering how many children he had failed in his lifetime. Glancing at his blackened hand, he stole a look at another young man he had failed countless times and whispered, "Harry, Tom, Mia, and so many others. Soon, no more," he vowed, shooting a pointed glance at Severus, who shook his head vehemently, before watching Mia make her way over to the Hufflepuff table.


	11. New Housemates?

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews... Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 11: New Housemates?**

Mia walked slowly, but determinedly over to a table. They looked at her with curious, but kind faces, and she guesses.

"Hufflepuffs?" she asked a small girl.

The little girl beamed at her and introduced herself as Lillian, and in turn Mia told the entire table her name. After a few minutes of cheerful conversation, she moved on to the Ravenclaws.

After ten minutes of intellectual scrutiny, they smiled acceptingly at her.

She walked across the hall to a group of regal students. Backs straight, noses elegantly pointed up, they practically screamed Slytherin.

A tall, brown- haired boy rose to greet her formally with the older kids.

"I am Blaise Zabini," he spoke silkily, and Mia shuddered inside, his voice reminded her of someone. He held out a perfectly manicured hand for her to shake and she did so timidly, letting go as soon as it was polite enough.

"Nice to meet you," she said kindly to the rest of the table.

Zabini stepped closer to her and the shorter girl tensed inside. "What is your name?"

Mia looked up as she felt someone watching her. 'Severus,' she thought thankfully, and threw a small smile at the dour professor, before turning back to the young brunette.

She smiled uncertainly at him, "Mia," she said softly, eying him as he gestured to the group of people.

One by one, the older Slytherins introduced themselves.

"Pansy Parkinson. " a dark-haired girl said confidently.

Two other large boys called themselves Crabbe and Goyle, then a rather thin boy, Nott.

The final male, a handsome blond, stepped forward.

"Hello Mia, I'm Draco Malfoy," he flashed her a bright, white smile, kissing her extended hand unexpectedly.

She nodded, turning to leave, but Blaise stopped her with a weird question.

"Are you a pureblood?"

Mia stared at him curiously for a moment, before leaving, saying, "You could probably answer that better than I could."

The house table watched her leave carefully and looked at each other, silently saying that they would discuss her later in the Slytherin common room.


	12. Flinches and Advice

**(A/N): Thanks soo much or the reviews...**

**Chapter 12: Flinches and Advice**

A large group of people stood as she made her way to the final house.

Tall, redheaded twins sauntered over to her, extending their hands at the same time.

"Hullo , I'm George..."

"I'm Fred..."

"Weasley," they finished together.

Mia giggled softly, shaking their hands separately. She allowed them to guide her to a spot where they were sitting, making room for her.

Her azure eyes swept the faces in front of her, and she waved at the group,giving them a small smile.

"Hey," a bushy-haired, brunette said next to her,"I'm Hermione Granger."

Mia smiled sincerely at her and met all the Weasley family in the school. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom soon joined the list.

As she turned to meet a black-haired boy in front of her, a bright flash went off. She gripped the table for a split second, scared out of her mind, but not showing it. The only one that noticed was the boy in front of her.

Turning, Mia glanced down and met the hazel eyes of a small, dirty-blond boy. In his hand was a camera and he was already prepping for his next shot.

"Hey cutie," Mia said and smiled brightly when the boy beamed back at her, blushing slightly.

He came closer and asked, "Your pretty, what's your name?

She tilted her head, "Mia, nice to meet you."

"My name's Colin Creevey," he said proudly, his grin wide.

"Well Colin, who did you take a picture of?" she asked.

"Him," he spoke, pointing to the frustrated boy across from her.

Turning back to the boy, Mia smiled gently at the green-eyed stranger, before speaking to Colin.

"Guess what?" sh asked.

"What?" he questioned, intrigued by her.

"Where I'm from, there are photographers everywhere. They find celebrities and take pictures of them all the time," she smirked at the horrified look that was on the boy face across from her.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I do!" he said gleefully.

"If you want to be professional photographer, here is the first thing you should know..." she trailed off.

The boy looked up at her with anticipation,"Yea?"

"It is wrong to photograph someone who does not give you permission. Where I'm from, celebrities would have you thrown in jail!"

Colin's eyes grew large with fright, but calmed as she offered him a proposition.

"Wouldn't it be much better if you ask him for permission to take pictured once a month, so he doesn't get angry and you can till keep your hobby?" she proposed reasonably.

The young blond cocked his head to the side as he silently questioned himself, before nodding estactically.

"Cool!" he grinned at her, he hesitated for a minute before hugging her, before running to his seat.

Smiling, Mia finally turned her attention to the unknown boy in front of her. He grinned back at her, holding out his hand.

Mia took his hand and blushed slightly at his firm, but gentle handshake.

"I'm Mia,"she said quietly, tearing her gaze from his clear-green eyes.

He laughed softly at her shyness, "I'm Harry Potter," he cringed, fully expecting her to be shocked, scream, and do the typical fan girl swoon.

Imagine his surprise when she nodded saying, "Nice to meet you."

Blinking rapidly, he gave her a genuine smile. Harry started to say something, when his friends surrounded them both. Fred and George each tried to put a friendly arm around Mia.

But she jumped away from their long appendages, instinctively Flinching when they looked at her weird.

Glancing at Harry, sh gave him an awkward smile, before going back to Severus and following him out of the Great Hall. No one saw her again until the next night.


	13. Sorting

**(A/N): This chapter goes out especially for BrightlyIntruiged, Illania, and padme4000. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...KEEP 'EM COMING.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Mia.**

**'Thinking...'**

"**Dialouge"**

**Chapter 13: Sorting...**

As the Hall filled with students, Harry spotted Mia on a stool with the Sorting Hat in her lap. She shifted nervously, so he sent a reassuring smile her way. She caught it and smiled back, a light blush on her cheeks.

'Gosh his smile,' she thought, before frowning when a harsh voice told her to shut the fuck up. The young girl glanced around sharply, but then realized it was Ryan's degrading voice in her thoughts.

'He could never want you...fucking waste of space. You should have thrown yourself out the window,' his voice (her subconscious), taunted her evilly.

Mia shivered, discreetly digging a long fingernail into her palm. Pain burst from the cut and blood slowly gathered. At peace again, she made the liquid 'disappear', before fixing her gaze on the reddened skin.

It was a sharp contrast to her pale, milky white complexion, but it looked beautiful. 'A lovely masterpiece in a sea of trash,' she thought bitterly.

Mia was forced from her thoughts when Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the Hall.

"Good evening students, as you all know, Mia Burke has been asked to attend Hogwarts. She will join the 6th year class. While I'm sure she will have no problem learning this new curriculum, I ask that you help her if she asks."

Pausing to let that sink in, the Head Master turned to the short girl and smiled. "Put on the Hat," whispered Minerva.

Mia glanced at the strict lady and smiled slightly at the hidden smile that his behind her eyes. And even Severus wore a weird smirk, black eyes shining strangely.

Glancing at the house tables, Harry gave her a bright smile, so before the Voice could come back, Mia put the ancient hat on her head and froze up when the hat seemed to shift on her head.

"Mia Burke, I have been waiting for you," he said evenly, "please lower your mental shields."

"I can't," she whispered out loud,but added only for the hat, "he'll try..."

"Ms. Burke, perhaps you could put up a barrier like last night, except only around yourself?" he reasoned wisely.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Mia lifted the rim of the hat to reveal her dark – blue orbs, she peered behind her at the Headmaster, mouthed 'sorry' with a smirk, before focusing around her. A light blue boxed wall developed around her, the hat, and the stool.

Placing the hat fully on her head, she dropped her mental shields.

"Oh you poor child. I'm sorry that you..." he began, but was coldly cut off.

"Shut the hell up," she whispered vehemently, "just get me sorted and get out of my head."

The weathered hat straightened as if insulted before saying, "Hmm, desire for friendship, to prove yourself, to be loved..." As he pondered, Mia replaced her mental shields and dropped the silencer. The hall was abuzz with whispers.

The Hat continued, "Your high intelligence is a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff will provide you with friends and love. You would die to protect those around you,...so maybe Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Deception, loyalty, love, hate, incompetence, intelligence, it's the path you follow...**SLYTHERIN!**

**(A/N): You know I thought about stopping here, but then I remembered something. May is soon approaching, coming with SAT and AP tests, finals and EOCT, prom...as well as my GHSG test scores...so this probably won't get updated again until after the last day of school...maybe. So, you'll get the next chapter as well...happy? Oh yeah: REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13: Part 2: Sorting**

Mia walked quietly to the Slytherin House table and sat down at the very edge. Glancing down at the wooden table, she was almost startled when a slow clap started from the Head Table. She peered at Severus and smiled with hr eyes. Another hand joined his across from her, and she looked up. She blushed at the smile Harry gave her. The Slytherins clapped, glad to have a new addition and the raven claws and Hufflepuffs soon joined, despite the nasty looks she received. She put her gaze down as a glare was sent over to her from the Hufflepuff table, from Lillian.

'What did I do?' she thought, and watched the food appear in front of her, but she didn't eat. The sight of food turned her stomach and she gently pushed the delicious-looking food away.

She turned towards her Head of House and shrugged at the questioning look she received.

Albus gave a long and boring speech, that Mia was too tired to listen to. She followed the pug-faced girl, whose name she had forgotten, to the common room, and stumbled to her new bed. Quickly shutting her curtains, she laid down and thought about earlier that day.


	14. Lies, Memories, Laughter

**(A/N): I was a little disheartened because I received no reviews for the last chapter..nada..zip...cero..0..none. Oh well, but please review..I might update this weekend..who knows!**

**Last time: **The Hat continued, "Your high intelligence is a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff will provide you with friends and love. You would die to protect those around you,...so maybe Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Deception, loyalty, love, hate, incompetence, intelligence, it's the path you follow...**SLYTHERIN!**

Mia walked quietly to the Slytherin House table and sat down at the very edge. Glancing down at the wooden table, she was almost startled when a slow clap started from the Head Table. She peered at Severus and smiled with hr eyes. Another hand joined his across from her, and she looked up. She blushed at the smile Harry gave her. The Slytherins clapped, glad to have a new addition and the raven claws and Hufflepuffs soon joined, despite the nasty looks she received. She put her gaze down as a glare was sent over to her from the Hufflepuff table, from Lillian.

'What did I do?' she thought, and watched the food appear in front of her, but she didn't eat. The sight of food turned her stomach and she gently pushed the delicious-looking food away.

She turned towards her Head of House and shrugged at the questioning look she received.

Albus gave a long and boring speech, that Mia was too tired to listen to. She followed the pug-faced girl, whose name she had forgotten, to the common room, and stumbled to her new bed. Quickly shutting her curtains, she laid down and thought about earlier that day.

**Chapter 14: Lies, Memories, Laughter  
**

Severus had allowed her to stay in his private quarters in an unoccupied room. After warning her about his precious Potions lab, he bid her goodnight and left. The young girl had stayed up all night. No not from excitement, she had barely slept a full night since she was three years old.

In the morning, Severus came to wake her up, and was surprised to find her already awake and reading a book.

"How long have you been awake Ms. Burke?" he asked.

"Oh, just a couple of hours, I took another shower and got ready...you did say we were going shopping right?" she lied, smoothly slipping his mind to something else.

But, alas, it worked. 'Maybe he's getting old,' Mia thought amused, but she still felt horrible about lying to him. Averting her eyes, Mia mumbled, "So, can we go get my stuff?"

"We can leave now... are you hungry?" he questioned absently.

Mia felt her stomach protest, as well as hunger, at the sound of food, but still gave a quiet, "No."

"But Amelia!..."he started, but was surprised at her outburst.

Mia had jumped at the harsh tone, but then heard that dreaded name. The name her biological father and Ryan would scream out as they r--, as they played with her.

"My name is Mia," she said.

"What?"he asked, his full attention on her.

Mia sneered distastefully as she said her name, "It is Mia, not Amelia!"she spoke softly, but firmly, her voice only wavering as she gave her birth name.

Severus reached out to touch her shoulder and was slightly surprised when she flinched. "I apologize Mia, i won't say it again..promise," he spoke sincerely.

Mia nodded for a second, before fixing her blank face into a smile. "So...shopping?"

"Oh yes, yes..how wonderful,"Severus murmured and smiled in satisfaction as her laughter echoed through the dungeon halls.


	15. Shopping and Red Eyes

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews Illania and Padme4000. **

**Last time: **

"**My name is Mia," she said. **

**Severus reached out to touch her shoulder and was slightly surprised when she flinched. "I apologize Mia, i won't say it again..promise," he spoke sincerely.**

**Mia nodded for a second, before fixing her blank face into a smile. "So...shopping?"**

"**Oh yes, yes..how wonderful,"Severus murmured and smiled in satisfaction as her laughter echoed through the dungeon halls.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shopping and Red Eyes  
**

They spent the day drifting from store to store, collecting first through seventh year materials. The young girl had already throughly read the Potions text 1-5, but didn't inform Severus or he would question her sleeping habits.

The ex- Death Eater and the frail young teen walked to their last destination, Ms. Maulkin. They entered the brightly lit store with bored anticipation. The middle- aged witch immediately dragged the dazed Mia onto a pedestal. As the measuring tape went places, even she couldn't see, Mia glanced around at the other customers.

A kind- faced elderly man gazed over the cloaks to the side opposite to where she was standing. A blond lady held his hand, caressing it lovingly. Normally, Mia would presume that she was his wife, i she didn't look a day of 20.

Grimacing slightly, she surveyed the other occupants. Tall, short, skinny...the diversity was almost overwhelming.

Her eyes finally settled on a young man in the corner, 'discreetly' (pretty obvious), looking at her. She would think him as cute, if it wasn't for the weird feeling she received from looking in his eyes. They looked like the sea .

What? That is the only way to describe his orbs. Green, but blue, gray, but not quite silver. The light shined into them, ringing the retinas with red each time he blinked, but only for a few seconds.

"MIA!!!!!" Severus shouted.

Mia Burke blinked rapidly, before realizing that she was almost in arm's reach of the boy. He gave her a small smirk and Mia quickly walked back to Severus. 'What just happened,' she thought silently. 'One moment I was on the pedestal and then he next I was almost eye level (well chest really) with the taller teen male.

She nodded respectfully to Ms. Maulkin and walked out of the store. Glancing back in the store through the window, Mia froze... the same boy stood staring at her unnervingly.

"Ms. Burke?" Snape questioned loudly for the third time.

Mia wrenched her gaze away from the stranger's eyes and fixed her own dazed orbs on Severus. He motioned for her to come along and Mia glanced back, but the boy was gone.

Walking beside the Potions Master, she thought, 'Maybe I'm seeing things.'

But then her common sense got the best of her, 'His eyes were too descriptive, he has to be real,' she confirmed silently and forgot until later.


	16. Gentle Touch

**(A/N): Thanks everyone for the reviews...continue please...**

**Illania**: Thanks...and I'll try to update faster. Is 2 days fast enough???

**Noc007**: Thanks. And I'll try to keep up the good work.

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan**: Sorry for the short chapters..and I can't wait for more either.

**Padme4000**: Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Gentle Touch**

Mia shivered slightly as she pictured those eyes and frowned. Leaving her bed, she went down to the quiet common room, sinking into the suprisingly comfortable chair, Mia stared at the fire...

Only the fire..., forcing herself to concentrate on just that and not the hell in her life.

After about twenty minutes, she started nodding off, but a loud creak on the stairs instantly woke her.

She cursed silently to herself when she realized she had left her newly acquired wand.

'Not that I know anything anyway,' she thought momentarily, before the culprits of the noise came into view.

Frowning slightly, Mia forced herself to get up from the comfort of the chair. "Um, Draco?" she questioned quietly, almost forgetting his name.

The boy beside him smirked and Draco gave her an almost 'sorry' look.

"Mia right?" the boy next to Draco questioned. After her cautious nod, he cracked a smile. "I'm Blaise, remember?"

The small girl nodded with a small smile and a blush, "Yea the kisser," she joked, forcing herself to sink back in the couch across from the now seated blond.

Mia opened her mouth to ask what they were doing sneaking around, when Blaise asked why she was up.

"I slept all day, so I'm not really tired," she lied easily.

"Are you starting class tomorrow?" Draco asked, actually interested.

Yes, I have Potions first," she stated queitly, wanting to leave. Blaise had moved to sit next to her and was too close!

"I'll help you understand if you have trouble ok?" the blond said considerately.

Mia gave him a geniune smile, "I'd like that," she murmered.

The three of them spoke for an hour or so and Mia learned Blaise loved to touch others when he talked and laughed. The frequent contact slowly became familiar until Mia didn't mind so much anymore.

When he turned to ask Draco a question, Mia secretely scrutinized him. His milky white skin sharply contrasted his dark brown hair. It curled around his ears, cut short, making his hazel eyes shine even more.

After a while, Draco started to yawn and headed off to bed. Mia moved to stand and leave as well, and Blaise helped her up, pulling her flush against his body.

"Your cute when you blush," he whispered quietly, brushing fingers along her cheek before leaving.

Mia stood in shock for a minute, cupping her own small hand on her cheek where he had touched her. It wasn't until she went to bed that she realize, 'No one's ever touched me like that before... so gently.' She fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	17. Next Morning

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews...

Chapter 17: Next Morning...

Morning dawned bright and early the next day. Mia familiarized herself with the girl's bathroom, showering, and fixing her hair in the talking mirror. Holding her towel securely around herself, she wondered back into her dorm room and dressed.

She averted her eyes from the scrutinizing why the other girls looked at her. Looking down at her attire, Mia couldn't see why. Her black t-shirt was form-fitting, but comfortable. Her jeans were long, but that was normal considering her small stature. Black boots finished the outfit.

Lowering her eyes from the girls, she raised her hand to brush against her piercings.

She had gotten them done last year in hopes of warding off Ryan, but it made him even more weird. Since it didn't make a difference she had kept them. Four studs on her ear lobes and one at the top of each ear. Her silver nose ring gleamed eerily below her dark blue eyes. Mia grabbed her books and stuffed that, as well as her robe in the book bag.

No one was in the common room so she sat on one of the stiff-backed chairs, waiting for SOMEONE to come down. She had forgotten to get the password in order to get in after Potions.

"Mia?" Blaise and Draco asked together.

The young girl blushed as Blaise looked her over appreciatively.

"Why weren't you wearing those before?" Draco asked, curious.

Mia gave a half shrug, "B-Before...before I came I didn't get a chance to put them in," she said half- truthfully.

They accepted her answer, told her the password and decided to walk to breakfast together.

As she arrived at the huge room, she immediately spotted Harry and move to make her way over.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked, a hint of anger and jealousy in his voice.

"Going to say hi to Harry," she said innocently, not hearing his tone. Before Blaise could stop her, she ran over to her new friend and Draco sat with Pansy, as Blaise gracefully trailed after the multi-pierced teenager.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N): Review please.**

Harry's face lit up as Mia ran over to him.

"Hey Harry," she breathed softly, giving him a small smile.

"Morning Mia...you look nice,"he spoke truthfully.

Mia ignored 'Ryan's' voice in her head saying, 'He's lying' and blushed lightly.

An arm was wrapped around her waist as Blaise finally caught up with her.

The small girl paled slightly, but remained quiet as the boy's acknowledged the other.

"Zabini."

"Potter."

Choosing to ignore the possessive way that Blaise was holding Mia, Harry asked cheerfully, "Are you ready for Hogwarts?"

"I guess," she spoke shyly, and ignored the sudden grip of Blaise's fingers around her thin waist.

Blaise bent down and whispered in her ear, "Of course you are, just stay with me and you'll be fine."

Mia nodded uncomfortable, but gave Harry a smile, and let Blaise pull her to the Slytherin tables.

As she sat down, she smiled nervously at Draco and the pug-faced girl, who she now knew as Pansy Parkinson. She remained quiet as the three friends talked and ate, and was startled out of her thoughts, by Severus's voice.

"Ms. Burke, here is your schedule," he spoke almost kindly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He glanced down, noticing the lack of food on her plate. "Mia...

The small girl hastily bit into a piece of buttered toast at his pointed look.

Severus Snape moved on, but eyed her carefully as he returned to the Head Table.

Mia's group left and he nodded gratefully as she took the piece of toast with her, nibbling slowly...he failed to see her throw it away as she left.

* * *

Blaise watched Mia silently as she spoke softly to Draco. He felt a twinge of jealousy despite the fact that Draco had declared himself gay (much to the dismay of his father) at the end of second year. 

The dark-haired boy jogged to catch up with the pair and immediately put an arm around Mia's waist again.

They reached the closed door of the Potions classroom and Mia turned to ask him a question.

"Why do you keep doing that? Do we have something going on that i don't know about?" she asked quietly, not trying to embarrass the possessive boy.

Blaise's fist clenched behind him, but he easily slid a smile onto his face, and made himself blush.

"No, I just...Mia you're really beautiful, and I guess I'm just worried that someone will hurt you...I mean, I- I really like you," he slipped into a vulnerable boy-next-door 'guise.

Mia's face flushed, and she quickly went to sit in the front of the Potions classroom, surprised and confused.


	19. Cry

"Read the instructions on the board and get started,"' Severus barked, moving to his desk to grade the Hufflepuffs homework from last night.

Mia carefully copied the directions down in neat script and retrieved her ingredients.

She watched Draco place a charm on his ingredients and cauldron area and whispered the same words to her things, before starting on the potion. Stirring clockwise, counterclockwise, left, right, chop needleroot, crush beetle skin. By the time the bell rang, she held a pretty good Bruise Salve.

Severus did his rounds and gave her a proud smirk, "Excellent, 20 points to Slytherin."

Moving further down he glanced into others and either awarded points or deducted them.

He came upon Harry's and sneered indignantly, "Really Mr. Potter, it's a wonder you passed your O.W.Ls, the examiners must have been blinded by your fame. Just like your father, I suppose it is the-- Potter charm."

Mia watched the jeweled- eyed boy flush with anger, but kept silent.

Severus opened his mouth to say more, but the bell ran for the next class.

Straggling students quickly bottled their potions and scurried out.

"Ms. Burke please wait," Snape called out.

Mia slung her messenger bag onto her shoulder, before walking the short distance to his desk.

"Yes Severus?" she questioned.

"How did you do that," he asked, looking at her fondly.

The small girl smiled, "I didn't want to mess up in your class, so I just followed the directions as best as possible."

He nodded his acceptance at her answer and gave her a pass to her next class.

As she was leaving, she stopped and said, "Severus, people change and I don't know what Harry is famous for, but I'm sure that did not determine that test or that he's the same person that his father was, whoever that is."

Before the dour Potions Master could say 'what', she was gone.

Mia breezed through the rest of the day on autopilot and was thankful when dinner was finally served. She made faces in her mashed potatoes, but ate a quarter of her steak and vegetables at Severus's pointed look.

By the time she reached the common room. She all but collapsed into the comfortable couch.

After resting for a few minutes, she ignored the rest of her House and started her homework. Pulling her books from her bag, she started on her Potions essay that was due next week on the properties of Veritaserum and its antidote.

Mia finished in about three hours, including doing her other homework. After checking the time, she decided to explore the castle for the last two hours of freedom before curfew.

The next few days passed by like that. Mia went to her room and did homework, then walked around. She noticed that she didn't miss some things as much as she thought she would. Like her mp3 player, television, the movies, but she did miss her computer.

Mia loved the Internet. It was the one place she could be someone else, anyone she wanted to be, without fear of judgment.

Although she didn't have any friends, she was a cyber recluse. He Internet friends didn't see her tears as Ryan went to completion, nor the bruises form other kids or her step-father's abuse. They didn't see the razor she cut herself with after each night of rape, or the blood that washed down the drain in the shower.

Footsteps came her way and she hastily wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Mia?"

At the sound of her name, the small girl glanced up into worried green eyes.

* * *

Harry Potter wondered the halls, aimlessly walking, when he decided to go to the library.

Hermione and Ron were currently attached by the lips in the common room, and he had left before things got awkward.

He walked quickly past the scary librarian, Madam Pince, and headed to the back of the room, hoping to avoid his many fan/enemy club. Harry had not expected to see his new Slytherin friend curled up, crying.

The Boy Who Lived, slid along the wall to sit beside the shivering Mia. He didn't bother to ask what was wrong, he immediately pulled the shaken girl to him, allowing her head to settle on his chest. Putting his chin gently on her soft hair, he held her and whispered comforts in her ear.


	20. Parasites

(A/N): Thanks so much for the reviews.

A couple of days later found Mia, Draco, and Pansy at the Slytherin table during breakfast. The new Slytherin girl had a bright smile on her face as usual, speaking quietly to Pansy across from her.

Mia nibbled on her toast as usual, and Draco watched her with worried eyes, completely oblivious to the others who were also watching her eating habits. Harry frowned thoughtfully, as Severus decided mentally to have a chat with her later about it.

The small girl put down her half-eaten toast as the owls swept overhead. She watched in fascination as Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, dropped him the newspaper. Turning back around to her table, she gave a small squeak at the tiny, beady eyes in front of her. A letter was strapped to its leg and he stared at her unnervingly until she untied the burden.

"Go ahead," she whispered, gesturing to her full plate. The owl nipped her finger affectionately, before pecking at her breakfast.

She glanced uncertainly at Draco before opening it.

**Ms. Burke,**

**Your mother, Lira Duree-Burke, will be buried this morning at 11am (EST). The reading of her will is scheduled to take place later a 3pm. I am sorry to hear of your loss, your mother was a vital force at St. Mungo's and she will be missed.**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**The Minister of Magic**

Before Mia could question what St. Mungo's was a voice broke through her thoughts. "Mia?" a cool voice asked behind her. Said girl jumped, but turned to Severus, her eyes void of emotion.

"If you want to go, I will accompany you," he spoke gently.

Mia nodded and didn't meet anyone's eyes as she and Severus left the Hall.

* * *

Mia shook off the apparition-induced dizziness and walked silently with Severus into the large church. She was immediately overwhelmed as familiar and new faces turned to look at the two of them as they walked in. Glares were issued at her and Mia ducked her head, as she spotted many kids from her old high school, including Mark. She frowned inside, but left her face blank at the leering look he shot her. Severus noticed her distress and hesitantly took her hand and led to the almost seat in the front of the church.

After being seated, he moved to remove his hand, but Mia held tight and Severus looked up wondering what held her attention.

Lira lay there, pale, but beautiful, despite her suicidal drop. The mangled body that Mia had spotted after the jump was no longer and Lira looked peacefully asleep. The bloodstained words hung in the young girl's mind, but she banished them away from which they came and tried to focus on what the minister was saying. His words buzzed in her ears, "...her unfortunate ending, due to a great deal..."

Mia then tuned him out and looked to the other side of her, to see glares shot at her. She wondered why before remembering, this was not Hogwarts. Here she was unwanted and a lone leper among the 'undiseased' population. Memories flashed through her mind of incidents and fights that had take place in this town, Mark, and then finally Ryan.

A gentle squeeze on her hand brought her back to reality and she looked up, before dropping her gaze at the concern etched in the hard, black eyes.

Focusing back on the pastor, she heard his words, "If you would like to say few things about Lira, now is the time to do so."

"Do you want to say something?" Severus asked quietly.

Mia gave a whispered no, before staring at the line of people ready to speak about her mother. 'I have no good thing to say about her.'

Person after person came up and introduced themselves, including a few witches and wizards, as Severus pointed out, to say something. They all introduced themselves and told everyone how they knew her, for how long, a little story, and how sorry they felt for her family. Most were insincere on the last part, eyes flashing dangerously at the small girl on the front row.

Mia watched with a blank face, but inside she was surprised and curious. She had never met most of these people, never even heard her mother tell her about any of them, not that the two Burke women talked much. Mia's face remained stony throughout the funeral, to the grave site, and even when the casket fell into the six feet hole at the cemetery. Her hand remained firmly clasped in Severus's.

* * *

Severus entered the lawyer's office first and Mia followed. She froze in shock and fear at the smiling Ryan sitting at the chair across from the lawyer.

Mia's eyes widened and she halted in her steps and Severus looked up to see the horrid stepfather.

The tall figure and the short girl stood like an odd couple by the chairs they were supposed to occupy.

Their lawyer, a middle-aged man with kind brown eyes and the beginnings of a bald spot looked at them strangely, but did not comment on the tension in the room.

Mia gently tugged the much taller professor down to her level. He saw the same look in her eyes after Ryan had raped her.

"Can we go?" she asked quietly as the lawyer droned on about the will. She glanced at the leering Ryan and forced her eyes back to the black orbs studying her.

Severus stopped the lawyer and spoke to the side with him, speaking in hushed tones. Mia heard only a few words,...house...lots...money...sell.

After about a minute of speaking, Severus came, "All of the money will be transferred to your account and the house went to the bank." Mia started to nod, when Ryan heard their discussion.

"What money..what the hell do I get!" he shouted, rage evident in his voice.

Mia took a step behind Severus and shook slightly as the lawyer's voice vibrated through the still room.

"Lira has left the cars," he said and shook his head as Ryan leaned forward anticipating more. When the lawyer turned away and began putting together papers, the other man grew red from anger.

"That's it?!!!!" Ryan cried incredulously.

"Yes I do believe so..." the lawyer said, with a hint of anger in his voice. The retired armed forces sergeant had immediately noticed the tension in the air when the child and her professor came in. And he had a good guess as to why there was such obvious turmoil between Mia and Ryan.

The young man spluttered out an answer before leaving. The astonished Professor and scared Mia left soon after.

* * *

Severus flooed Mia and himself straight to Dumbledore's office and coincidently interrupted a heated argument, well heated on Dumbledore's part, to one calm Harry Potter.

"There is no way Harry, that..." Dumbledore paused in his speech as his fireplace spit out his new student and Severus.

Mia stumbled and saw a hazy white beard and green eyes before passing out in Severus's arms.


	21. Vague Backgrounds

**(A/N): Hi, sorry I had kinda lost all sorts of inspiration for this fic since August. I didn't know whether or not people liked it so I kind of cast it aside in favor for my other projects. I apologize now to my readers, please update and tell me what you think of this new chapter.**

**Merrymow: You kinda reminded me that I had this story still, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The small girl blearily opened her eyes to the headmaster's office.

Severus and Albus abruptly stopped talking as she showed signs of moving.

"Mia?" Albus questioned pleasantly.

Said girl sat down in the chair next to Severus. Not acknowledging the greeting, she blurted out, "Tell me about my parents...please," she added the last word as an afterthought.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled majestically, but he started his tale somberly.

"Your birth father, Nate, was a wizard and Lira was a witch."

Mia froze at the name of her father, but motioned for the Headmaster to continue.

"The two of them attended Hogwarts, graduated and had your brother. They were both Ravenclaws, both Prefects, your mother was Head Girl and your father was the Ravenclaw Chaser," Dumbledore paused, pulling off his half-moon spectacles and slowly rubbing his weary eyes before continuing.

"After Hogwarts, your father and mother were married and she was soon pregnant with your brother, Justin. They decided not to have their kids associated with the terror of the ongoing war and moved to Muggle America. Your brother was born a Squib, but still possessed unusual strength in Defense. That is why he's done such a good job in the military as an adult," Dumbledore was interrupted as Mia asked a question.

"Does he know he's..."

Dumbledore smiled softly at the small child, "No he doesn't."

Mia let out a sigh of frustration. She had hoped she would be able to talk to her brother about some things.

Albus Dumbledore noticed and caught her eyes, but Mia doubled her natural mental shields as best as her untrained ability allowed her to.

Angry, dark-blue eyes stared into lighter ones and Dumbledore lowered his in a sign of apology, before continuing the story.

"Your father quit being an Auror and decided to stay home with his son while Lira continued to work at the St. Mungo's. They lived peacefully, despite Voldemort's influence in the other part of the world.

Later, they had you..and they were even happier. The two of them had everything they wanted, a girl and a son to carry on the family name."

Mia lowered her head, knowing what was coming and dreaded it.

The Headmaster continued, not seeing the look of foreboding on her face.

"A couple of years later they had your sister and your parents were happily accepting such a full household. Soon after your mother was pregnant again, this time with a boy, Lira and Nate decided that he would be their last child. I'm sure you remember that terrible accident that happened so long ago. Is that what you wanted to know?" Dumbledore finally looked up at Mia's ashen face.

"Mia?" he repeated.

The small girl slowly nodded and walked stiffly from the room, Severus close behind her. The Potions Master shot a glare at the sometimes oblivious man, before leaving.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, after popping a beloved lemon drop in his mouth. "I've done my part, let the rest of the chips fall as they may."


	22. Giving Up

**(A/N): HI!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you find familiar.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Mia left the office feeling broken. Her outer apperance was the same as usual, as if nothing was wrong, but she felt shattered from within. It didn't help of course that she could still 'see' Ryan's face from a couple of hours ago and still hear the normal derogatory voice in her head. She blocked for a couple of minutes as she spotted Harry outside.

He rushed over to her and checked her over. "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go sleep, I'm just a bit tired." She started to walk off, but stopped as he called out to her.

"Can I walk you?" Harry shouted.

Mia blushed prettily and nodded. Harry caught up with her and was surprised when she reached out her hand and led him down the stairs.

The two teens reached the Slytherin common room and Mia drew away her hand. She smiled up at the green-eyed boy and threw her arms around his body in a quick hug before dashing inside.

Harry blinked. Then realizing what she did, he blushed and hurried out of the Slytherin dungeons to the Gryffindor towers.

* * *

As soon as Mia walked into the room, Draco motioned for her to come over. She settled next to him and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"What happened? What did I miss?" she inquired.

"Blaise was looking all over for you!"

"Blaise?" Mia asked and then remembered what was said and blushed heavily.

Draco, being the ever attentive friend, spotted the red face and questioned her, "What's going on between you two?"

Mia lowered her head, "Well...he--"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend!" Blaise supplied as he plopped on the seat next to Mia.

Mia blushed harder as Zabini's arm found its way around her waist once again.

The blonde next to her exclaimed, "Cool, what did you say?"

"She didn't answer, so I'll try again!" Blaise supplied.

Before Mia could ask 'huh,' Blaise had let her go and slid to the floor on one knee and the Slytherins in the Common roomgrew quiet.

"Ms.Burke would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Mia paused and stole a glance at the crowd watching. 'I can't say no now,' she reasoned silently. She glance back down into Blaise's hazel eyes and her thoughts drifted to the green-eyed boy who had held her less than ten minutes ago. As soon as she thought of Harry, 'the voice' started.

'Do you really think Harry's going to want a slut like you. This is your only chance to have a boyfriend so freaking take it. Harry won't even blink twice when he sees you two together. He doesn't even like you, he just feels sorry for your pathetic little ass.'

Mia flinched slightly as Ryan's voice continued to degrade her. Blinking she found Blaise looking expectantly at her and she shyly nodded.

Nearby Slytherins gave Blaise a nod of approval and returned to what they were doing.

"This is great!" Draco smirked at the new couple.

Mia blushed at the blonde's words as Blaise resumed his spot next to Mia and pulled her even closer.

"You guys are so cute together," Pansy commented.

Blaise shrugged and scooted closer so he could put his chin on her shoulder and hug her from behind.

"Yes you are cute," he whispered quietly iin her ear.

Mia tensed only a little and let a smile frame her face as usual, hiding behind her mask once again.


	23. A Replacement

**(A/N): I don't own anything. Thanks SexySadie88. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

By the end of the month her relationship with one of Slytherin's perfect guy was known to everyone in Hogwarts.

Mia shied away from the attention she received from her new peers and delved even deeper into her studies.

Friday morning found her and Draco walking to breakfast in the Great Hall. As they sat down in their respective places, Mia immediately noticed Harry across the room. He waved at her and she returned it happily, before returning her attention to Draco. She missed the jealous look Blaise gave Harry, but immediately felt the grip on her leg. Jumping slightly, she alerted Draco's attention.

"You okay?" Draco asked, a worried look on his face.

Mia glanced at her food and allowed her usual mask to fall down. She glanced up with a bright smile. "I'm fine Draco," she lied easily and moved her hand down to grip Blaise's. She tensed slightly as Blaise squeezed harder, but breathed a sigh of relief as he loosened.

If she could see that he held her in a confident glare. As he lowered his mouth to her neck, she didn't notice the teasing smirk he sent to the green-eyed boy.

Mia was too scared. If she was thinking properly she would have noticed that the scenario was hauntingly familiar. This game, it was the same. The same fear, but different. At least she could predict Ryan's actions, with Blaise she couldn't.

He treated her well, but sometimes he was a bit possessive, if not totally in control. I hadn't bothered her before, but now it was kind of getting to her. Whenever Harry or asked if she wanted to hang out, Blaise would step in and claim they had plans. Sometimes they actually did, but he lied most of the time.

Mia grimaced inside as Blaise discreetly hit her in the ribs.

Suddenly, she couldn't keep her mask anymore. Dropping her barely eaten toast on her empty plate she whispered, " Draco, I don't feel so well, I'm going to go lay down for a little while, ok?"

Draco sent her a worried look, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Before she could respond, Blaise answered for her. "Don't worry Draco, I'll make sure she gets to her room safely."

Draco looked at Mia once for confirmation and watched them go after her reluctant nod.

LATER

Mia stared at her battered form in the large mirror. A large bruise was forming on her thin stomach and she ignored her jutting ribs, she never did eat much. She reached up and gingerly touched the knot on her head.. A red sticky substance coated her fingers as she brought to eye level. She braced herself against the bathroom wall as a wave of dizziness flowed through her.

"What happened?"she said quietly to the empty bathroom walls. She remembered telling Draco she would go lie down and then Blaise...

"Blaise...," she whispered and felt herself sink to cold, ceramic tiles. Blaise had taken her upstairs...

Mia made it to the Slytherin Common Room faster than she thought she would and gave her boyfriend a small smile as he opened the portrait door. They made their way to the girl's dormitories and Mia turned to thank him. Instead she was rewarded with a hard punch to her stomach.

Mia stumbled back, falling on her back to the floor as the wind was literally knocked out of her.

Wide frightened eyes took in the looming figure and she blinked as Ryan's face was momentarily placed by Blaise's.

The Italian boy's features were contorted and angry and Mia immediately scrambled back as far as she could. Before Mia could slip through the door, Blaise grabbed her again and hoisted her up by her school robes.

Blue eyes were filled with barely concealed terror and she fought the urge to cry. As she stared into the hateful hazel eyes, she slowly rebuilt her mask, inside and out. Her eyes unfocused and rolled to the back of her head as she blocked everything out. A sharp pain in her back brought her back to the situation at hand for a moment.

Blaise seethed, ' That fucking bitch,' he thought out loud and growled as she didn't look at him. Gripping her robes tighter, he banged her head into the wall behind them and he laughed as she finally winced. After her momentary lapse in concentration, Mia strengthened her mental walls and thought of nothing.


	24. Secret

**Trinia: **Thanks so much, I do not believe that Draco was gay. I thought only Dumbledore was.

**Hates Girl's Stomach Organs: **Your sense of imagery is astounding, I mean your words just melt off the page…like horse shit in the sun. Thanks for the review.

**Trinia and others: **Thanks so much for the support, I know its been a while.

**(A/N): I am looking for someone to take over this story…I've lost the inspiration. I own nothing JK Rowling somehow went into the future...stole it from brain…and went back pawning it off as her own...Very crafty that one.**

* * *

**Secret**

Blaise Zabini struggled to clear the thoughts in his head as he entered the Great Hall for the second time that morning. Still seething, from his fight with Mia, he didn't even hear Draco's question the first two times. "What?" he finally responded, snapping out of his haze.

"Is Mia ok?" Draco asked again.

"Um, yeah, she's fine. Said that sleep would make her better, so I left her to it," Blaise lied smoothly.

"Ok, how are guys doing by the way with the whole-"

"Why won't that bloody prat keep his eyes to himself?" Blaise snarled suddenly.

Draco paused and followed his friend's line of vision to an anxious-looking Potter. "I'm sure he's just worried about Mia, he is her friend too." The blonde noticed however that Blaise didn't even respond, but continued glaring at the Golden Boy.

* * *

A gaunt figure as hot water sprayed into her cuts. Red streams mixed with the steaming water as it swirled into the drain. Blank blue eyes stared unseeing at the shower wall, while the young girl painfully washed herself from head to toe. Slipping on a robe she stumbled into her empty dorm room and fell into bed. After closing the curtains, she fought sleep tooth and nail, but still succumbed to it.

* * *

Severus paced his dungeon classroom, peering into his student's cauldrons. He had ordered them to make several different healing potions and salves because Poppy was out. The Potions Master spotted the empty seat next to Draco and asked the blonde where Mia was.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since breakfast. She didn't come to lunch, but she did say earlier that she wasn't feeling we—"

The sound of the door slamming open interrupted, causing everyone to look at the source of the disturbance.

"Ms. Burke, you are an hour for class, stay after class for a quick word," he barked, softening his tone by the end after she flinched.

Mia bit her lip, allowing her hair to fall into her eyes as she quickly went to her seat and mumbled, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Returning to his own desk, Severus assessed her discreetly. He watched Draco quietly talk to her, probably assessing her health. Now that he looked at her, she did seem paler than normal; thinner too, well more than she was when she arrived a month ago.

Severus watched as his students filed out and didn't miss Blaise and Draco hovering near the door to his class. "Good day gentlemen," he smirked before shutting the door in their faces with a wave of his wand.

Mia jumped at the sudden noise, but made an effort to appear fine. "Yes Professor Snape?"

"Your not in trouble Mia, Severus assured with a smile. "I thought you may like to have dinner so we can discuss how it has been for you here so far."

Mia felt a wave of panic sweep across her featured and struggled to regain her blank face, but it was too late.

Severus Snape was not ignorant; the spy in him had spotted the flash of emotion and immediately stopped smiling. "Mia is everything okay?"

Mia blinked rapidly and was surprised as tears flowed from her eyes. She reached up and gathered the wetness and stared at it in amazement and anger. She was angry at God for everything, for making this happen to her. She was mad at herself for not seeing the signs she should have from her first encounter with Blaise. He had touched and treated her just like Mark: kind and sweet until his true motives come into light. 'Maybe all men are alike,' Mia thought to herself, they just want to posses and then fuck you.

Snape was beyond worried now, Mia had collapsed on the floor, crying as if her soul had been wrenched out and eaten in front of her. He kneeled down and stared into her eyes and tried to read her thoughts. Unlike the first time, Mia seemed to welcome him into her mind and she revealed all of her memories into his head.

Severus stumbled back in surprise after he watched it all and struggled to speak as Mia shakingly stood. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to show you all of it," she whispered. "But I needed to tell you because I know you'll help me."


End file.
